Sangrienta tentacion
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU] No siempre uno tendrá lo que quiere…o ¿sí? Todo para saciar un gran apetito.. Fic participa en el reto de Halloween 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor.
1. Así comienza

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _ **[AU]**_ _Posibles_ _ **Ooc**_ _en las personalidades de algunos personajes. Parejas incluidas: Kagura x Sesshomaru x Kagome, Miroku x Sango, Naraku x Kikyo x Inuyasha Clasificación_ _ **T**_ _o_ _ **M**_ _por el vocabulario y por otras cosas más…_

 _Géneros:_ **Horror** / _romance/ Sobrenatural/_ **Tragedia.**

 **Summary:** _No siempre uno tendrá lo que quiere…o ¿sí? Todo para saciar un gran apetito.. Fic participa en el reto de Halloween 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor._

* * *

 **Sangrienta tentación.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Así comienza…**_

 _«Destruida por dentro»_

No podía equilibrar su cuerpo, tras haberse levantado de tres caídas simultaneas. Esta vez, su cuerpo se movía automáticamente por sí solo. No era una buena idea caminar en el medio de la calle y todo para regresar a su casa, a donde pertenece. Sabía que no era buena idea quedarse hasta tarde en un cementerio, lo sabía pero no quería regresar porque había discutido con su abuela, de todo esto del comportamiento que iba sobrellevando al estar con una "mala junta".

Nunca se había sentido más viva que antes. Su cuerpo se mantenía de pie pero se sentía tan flexible, tan llena e satisfecha por el momento…

Su vestimenta estaba manchada de sangre, que ni ella se esperaba este cambio tan repentino. Ese extraño ser que entro en su interior, la estaba consumiendo de apoco, la estaba rejuveneciendo ya que se había llenado con su primera víctima, un guardia del cementerio. Ese ser que entro en ella, tenía una tés de pura maldad y de deseo… _¿Qué clase de deseo?_ Es fácil, alimentarse de sus víctimas, primero seduciéndolas y después comérselas. Cada vez que limpiaba las manchas de sus mejillas, más sangre se juntaba en su vestimenta, que se trataba de unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca e transparente, que dejaba ver su brasier negro.

Ese _monstruo_ o más bien, el sacrificio le ofreció una vida distinta y todo para que logre llegar a su objetivo principal: _Sesshomaru Taisho,_ aunque otros obstáculos podrían presentarse en su camino, otros chicos de las cuales podría divertirse un poco, _Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga y Naraku._ Alimentarse de sus deseos más profundos e íntimos con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos y todo para que termine en una trampa…

Ella no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho por unos momentos ya que probó el dulce _éxtasis_ de aquel color carmesí, hasta sintió la necesidad del deseo _sexual_ y del _hambre,_ obviamente, no podía borrar de su mente ese rostro perturbador del guardia. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero al oír esas vocecita en su interior de apoco tenía sentido. No era ella sino, era la otra. La otra se caracterizaba por algo impuro, un ser maligno llevando la apariencia de una mujer: un _súcubo._ Este monstruo había ingresado en su interior y todo para ofrecerle algo distinto a su vida patética e aburrida…

 _«De día una y de noche es otra…»_

Se relamía los labios para saborear la sangre que cubría por su mentón, de noche ya ciertos rasgos físicos de la joven estaban cambiados, tenía más atributos, sus ojos se volvieron carmesí cosa que anteriormente eran cafés, una cola larga y unas alas como de murciélago, su lengua se alargo un poco y sus dientes se volvían bien afilados. Primera noche y su físico ya estaba cambiado, pero esto sucedía en altas horas del cielo nocturno mientras que, de día era la chica testaruda, seria e algo simpática cuando quería, obediente a veces cuando se presentaba ciertas cosas…Se volvía algo torpe al notar la presencia de _Sesshomaru Taisho._

—" _Nadie sabrá esto, ¿Entendido?"_ —en su mente le hablaba su otra yo. —Claro, nadie sabrá de nuestra unión. —" _Me parece perfecto."_

 _ **~Flash Black~**_

No era fácil. Estuvo llevando una vida pesada últimamente, después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, no le quedaba nada: excepto su abuela y su hermana menor, Kanna. Tal vez ya se mayor de edad pero tenía ciertos asuntos personales que no las toleraba, ejemplo; las discusiones que tenia con Nana, todo relacionado con su estudio y la mala junta. Obviamente, ella ignoraba todo, fingía no oír nada…

Pero ahora, la misma discusión de todos los días sobre paso el limite, — _"Ojala no hubieras nacido, ni Kanna, ni tú… ¡Tus padres murieron por su culpa!"_ —lo que le habían dicho, dolió, le quebró su frágil corazón. —Nana. —estaba triste, deprimida.

Del otro lado del cementerio, un pequeño grupo compuesto por tres personas: uno de ellos era un señor mayor, de aproximadamente treinta años y el resto eran dos jóvenes adultos cerca de los veinticuatro años. Este grupo solía reunirse algunas veces en el cementerio, todo para ofrecer algo a una estatuilla que tenía como referencia a la _parca_ , ellos hacían sacrificios a este "santo" para ser alguien importante en la vida de cada uno, aunque tuvieran una vida ya equivocada por el lado del crimen.

—Hey! Yukiteru ¿Crees que nos concederá este deseo? —pregunto uno de los jóvenes adultos, este era pelirrojo y de ojos cafés, era un poco gordito de rostro e físicamente, tenia cicatrices entre la frente y el ojo izquierdo. —Se que pudrió los alimentos que le ofrecimos pero lo que quiere ahora ya es mucho.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Tom? —preguntaba el segundo muchacho, era pelinegro de ojos grises, su ojo derecho estaba ciego. —Además, ¿A dónde vamos a encontrar a una muchacha virgen?

Los dos hombres se detuvieron al ver como el mayor detuvo sus pasos. Volteo ligeramente hacia ellos para hacerles un gesto de silencio con su dedo índice.

—Shh…Encontramos a una. —hablo Yukiteru al sonreír de lado, viendo otra vez a Kagura.

Acercándose cuidadosamente hacia ella, aprovechando la ocasión; porque quizás era casualidad de encontrarse con una joven tan bonita para un sacrificio tan satisfactorio para ellos, además le darían fama a cada uno…

— ¡Te tengo! —exclamo este al cubrirle la cabeza de la joven, sus compañeros lo ayudaron en arrastrarla hacia otra tumba, donde se llevaría a cabo el sacrificio. Kagura se resistía pero sus gritos se ahogaban en la bolsa de plástico.

— ¡Mátala de una buena vez! —ordenaba uno de sus compañeros, estaba desesperado para que su sueño fuera realidad. — ¡Mata a la virgen! —repetía Tom, al ver como el mayor sostenía un cuchillo.

— _¿Virgen?_

Cuando destaparon el rostro de la joven, el pelirrojo le pregunto por su nombre mientras que, el segundo hombre ponía música instrumental; Kagura trato de gritar pero su boca estaba tapada con una tela, aunque los sujetos se lo quitaron por unos segundos y todo para hacerle una pregunta:

—Eres virgen ¿no?

— ¡No me hagan daño! —exclamo alterada, recibió una bofetada. — _¡Contesta la pregunta mocosa!_ —escucho después del golpe. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—K-Kagura. —respondió con voz quebrada. Estaba entrando en pánico, aunque solo sus lágrimas lo demostraban. — ¿Qué me van hacer?

—Solo vamos a cumplir un deseo. —Aclaraba el sujeto mayor, —A veces necesitamos borrar algunos errores de nuestro pasado. — _Y ¿lo van hacer así?_ —oía su voz femenina.

—Lo lamento, nuestro "santo" nos pidió algo diferente. —musito Tom, al sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Guiándose con la música instrumental, entre ellos tarareaban una canción mientras que, volvían a taparle la boca a Kagura. Su cuerpo estaba metido en el poso que esos sujetos habían cavado en el cementerio. La observaron de pies a cabeza, era y será hermosa pero tenía que hacer esto.

Yukiteru movía su muñeca para jugar con un cuchillo que sostenía en su mano derecha, de apoco, fue apuñalando a la muchacha, sus gritos se ahogaban en la tela; la sangre salpicaba en las manos y en el rostro del asesino, su mirada era tan escalofriante que no lo olvidara, esa sonrisa sádica le asustaba…

Iba cerrando sus ojos, hasta dejo de gritar. Lo último que escucho fueron sus risas psicóticas. Desde entonces, ahí fue el final de la muchacha o quizás ¿no?

 **…**

Su cuerpo había sido enterrado. Algo raro le había sucedido, estaba viva. Se sentía más flexible, porque pudo salir de la tumba de donde la habían enterrado, saco su mano de la fría e húmeda tierra.

— _¿Quién anda ahí?_ —oyó una voz masculina. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios, tenía hambre, además sintió un cambio en su cuerpo como que le otorgaron algo pero necesitaba descubrirlo. — ¡Mátalo! —una voz le hablo en su mente.

Moviéndose ágilmente hacia el guardia del cementerio. Fingiendo ser una mujer perdida, aunque al hacer eso le llamaba mucho la atención del joven.

— _Señorita, ¿Qué hace usted aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?_ —Le pregunto confundido, — _Ya no es hora de visita._

—Lo lamento, me perdí. —contesto al ir acercándose. — ¿Puede guiarme? —su voz era seductora.

— _¿E-Eh? Claro, claro señorita_ —respondió de forma ingenua. — _La guiare a la salida._

—Gracias señor.

Cuando vagaron por el oscuro cementerio, se encontraron con una capilla: estaba abandonada, las puertas estaban abiertas y no había tumba alguna.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos? —interrogaba la joven al estar cerca de la entrada.

— _N-No se puede_ —respondió con voz temblorosa. — _N-No estoy acostumbrado a quedarme mucho por aquí._

—No se preocupe, me tiene a mí. —musito la pelinegra manteniendo ese semblante seductor. —Solo déjese llevar por la tentación. —hablaba para guiar a su presa en la capilla y todo para que entrara allí.

Sus manos se deslizaban por debajo del uniforme, este hacia lo mismo con ella, sus labios se unían en un fogoso beso, tan hambriento, tan sediento que se descontrolaba. Lentamente se iban desvistiendo, manteniendo el jugueteo de manos e besos apasionados, no le importaban el frio del lugar: ambos se mantenían cálidos con sus cuerpos unidos…

 _«Estúpido humano, cegado por la tentación.»_

Una parte de su conciencia estaba reaccionando de otra manera, no era la que siempre conocía, la que opinaba de otra manera. Esta conciencia era diferente. Le nublaba su mente con otros pensamientos más oscuros, _¿Cómo ha llegado a este punto?_ Esa no era ella. — _¡Mátalo, mátalo!_ —esa vocecita le estaba ordenando a hacer algo malo pero también, su estomago le hablaba, tenía hambre en un momento como este…

Distanciando al guardia, empujándolo para que su cuerpo desnudo chocara contra la pared. El solo sonrió porque sintió a una joven muy _traviesa,_ él creía que ella se estaba haciendo la difícil. Obviamente, estaba muy equivocado, la distancia se debía a otra cosa.

La iluminación que generaba la luna llena en aquella escena, hacia relucir una tés blanca en la piel de Kagura, su cabello suelto cubría por ambos lados sus senos. Por cómo iba acercándose con pasos lentos, moviendo de un lado a otro su cadera, resaltando su hermosa figura; estaba _excitando_ al muchacho, que la observaba con deseo, quería poseerla e hacerla suya.

— _¡Oh, Mierda!_

Lo que no se esperaba es ver como unos ojos rojizos brillaban, su rostro fue cambiando: tenía miedo, estaba temblando. Ella demostró una sonrisa diferente, su boca se estaba quebrando de una horrible manera, una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando ver unos dientes afilados. Luego, se dirigió hacia el chico de forma brusca e hambrienta, el momento de la _seducción_ ya termino, ahora tenía hambre… Mordiéndole en el cuello, arrancándole una gran parte de la piel haciendo que se desangre gravemente, continuaba introduciéndole sus manos: trapazándole con sus uñas afiladas. Gritos de desesperación, gemidos de dolor rebotaban por esas cuatro paredes, la agonía era lo que después iba a llegar…

— _¡A-Ahh, auxilio!_ —sus gemidos de dolor, al igual que sus gritos se ahogaban en la espesa sangre que sobre salía de su boca.

—…Que delicia. —decía la joven al ir masticando los dedos de las manos de su víctima. — ¡Sigue gritando, que me gusta!

La sombra demostraba las atrocidades que le estaba haciendo al pobre guardia, que solo tenía una edad aproximada a los veinte tres años. Le fue quitando algunos miembros de su cuerpo, como el brazo izquierdo y todo para devorarlo sin ninguna preocupación, la pared era testigo de las salpicaduras de sangre…

— _¿Virgen?_ —en su mente repitió esa palabra, nunca lo fue. Lo perdió por la culpa de uno de sus amigos, _Naraku._ Sin dudas, aquel sacrificio hacia la _parca_ le ofreció algo del más allá, o eso era lo que suponía ella. —Mi pansa está llena. —hablo al chuparse los dedos, teniendo al frente el cadáver con las tripas sobre salidas de su panza. —Debería llevármelo pero creo que a Nana, no le agradara verlo.

Prefirió dejar el cadáver ahí, para no cargar con nada pesado en su espalda. Agarro sus cosas que también estaban manchadas y salió de allí para no levantar sospechas… Esto era el comienzo, de un cambio en su vida. Tal vez sea su primera víctima, pero aun no se sentía satisfecha…

 _ **~Fin del Flash Black~**_

Al día siguiente…Cada quien por su lado. Una vocecita siempre le hablaba desde lo más profundo de su conciencia, una parte le decía que no lo haga y otra le decía que lo haga, muchas contradicciones e indecisiones se presentaban y ella no sabía cómo empezar las cosas. Tal vez, le gustaba esa persona pero no se sentía lo suficientemente _valiente_ para hacerlo, aunque siempre lo veía rodeado de ciertas mujeres; una era _Kagome Higurashi,_ una compañera del aula, también era su amiga y nada más. Se llevaba bien con ella no tenía nada en contra o tal vez un poco, porque esa chica solía ser acompañada entre otros compañeros, uno es _InuYasha Taisho,_ fue su ex novio y ahora se convirtió en su mejor amigo, el resto se componía de los siguientes compañeros de la joven, _Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame_ y sobre todo, la persona que más le importaba en su vida, Kagura, estaba enamorada de _Sesshomaru Taisho,_ ¿El sentirá lo mismo por ella? Quizás, hayan intercambiado un par de diálogos entre ambos pero sus charlas no duran mucho ya que Naraku, un viejo amigo, interrumpe su conversación.

En el aula donde Kagura cursaba, estaban compuestos por diferentes grupos de estudiantes; todos los nombrados anteriormente, son sus amigos pero estaba integrada a su grupo y si lo estuviera seria a causa de convencer a _Sesshomaru._ No era el líder, _InuYasha_ si lo era. _Naraku_ tenía su grupo aparte, _Kikyo Higurashi_ y por último, estaba ella. Anteriormente, había otros compañeros en su grupo pero al pasar los años tuvieron que cambiarse de carreras, yendo a otras universidades por cuestiones de la distancia…

— ¿Han visto las noticias? —preguntaba Kagome al dirigirse a Sango, de apoco se iba formando un circulo para hablar entre ellos.

—Sí, claro. ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerle eso a un pobre muchacho? —contestaba la castaña percatada del asunto.

— ¿Hablan de la tragedia en el cementerio?—interrumpió InuYasha, estando de brazos cruzados. Miroku lo estaba acompañando.

—S-Si, InuYasha… Fue horrible esa masacre. —respondió la azabache con voz temblorosa.

— _¿Tragedia?_ —repitió Sesshomaru en su mente mientras que, por fuera fruncía el ceño. — _Sesshomaru_ —una voz femenina le llamo la atención. —…Kagura. —suspiro al nombrarla.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No. —fue cortante con su respuesta. —Detesto los rumores.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Por todos lados hablan del asesinato al guardia. —aclaraba con voz frívola. —Esta clase de noticias por lo menos duran una semana y no un mes.

—En eso tienes razón. —afirmaba la pelinegra estando seria. —Pobre muchacho. —fingía sentir lástima pero en su interior, sabía que la complació en su apetito. — ¿Estas asustado?

—No, solo me sorprende algunas cosas. —respondió secamente, levantándose de su asiento: paso desapercibido al frente de Kagura, quien trataba de mantener una conversación larga con él pero no podía.

Inclino la cabeza al ver como la azabache se le acercaba a _su_ c _hico,_ hasta que hizo un chirrido con sus dientes, aguantando que su compañera se llevara toda la atención de Taisho, también del medio hermano. Se miro por unos segundos en su pequeño espejo para arreglarse su flequillo, aunque por unos segundos se asusto al ver que sus ojos brillaron de un color carmesí muy intenso…

 _« ¡Solo tienes que matarla!»_

Esa vocecita de nuevo. De apoco se tenía que ir acostumbrando de ello pero esto era el comienzo de una búsqueda, de un objetivo claro y de lo que más quiere, puede que hasta de una lucha y de una situación amorosa…Sintió el tacto de una mano tocar su hombro, al voltearse ligeramente, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Naraku.

— ¿Qué onda? Estas como distraída. —le hablo en tono burlón. — _Lo que quieres, no podrás conseguirlo…_ —le susurraba en el oído, como si la estuviera desafiando.

—Que gracioso eres, Naraku—le decía en tono sarcástico. — _Sesshomaru será mío._ —le recordaba su conciencia.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Según en el Word 2.783 palabras**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hola a todos/as, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, al principio estaba indecisa sobre el personaje "malvado/a" va tomar como protagonismo en este fanfic de Halloween. Adoro las cosas relacionadas con el género de terror jajaj, debería escribirlo seguido jajajaj :3 …En fin, quería aclararles que los personajes que aparecieron en el cementerio se trata de Oc, además estuve informándome por ahí sobre ese "santo" que tanto mencionaba, bueno, creo que algunos conocen esas cosas de brujería, este fanfic tendrá algo sobre eso… Aparte me inspire tanto en ciertas películas, como "Diabólica tentación" (es una película que tengo como favorito) pero el resto de la trama me pertenece :D, probablemente habrá lemmon mas adelante…**_

 _ **Si habrá gore xD. Esto es como una pequeña introducción de cómo empiezan ciertas cosas jejej… Si quieren pueden tomarlo así, después vendrá algo más intenso creo… Sobre Naraku & Kagura (en este fic) no serán como hermanos, pero Kikyo y Kagome son hermanas gemelas, Kaede será una la ultima niña de la familia y Souta va ser un poco mayor que ella… :D**_

 _ **Ya he participado en el reto del año pasado que hice sobre hombres lobo, por cierto el fic se llama "**_ _ **La silueta**_ _ **" , en este año elegí sobre el súcubo por pensé en agregar hmm un Incubo pero no sé, creo que con el súcubo solo, estará bien xD…**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte.J.H ©**_


	2. La falsa atraccion

_**La falsa atracción**_

* * *

 _«Una atracción tan falsa para engañar a la victima…»_

Las noticias sobre la tragedia del guardia, seguía causando temor en la ciudad de Tokio. Los policías no llegaban a sacar una conclusión acertada, parecía que todo se iba extendiendo un poco más el asunto, tenían que chocar sus cabezas contra la pared para adivinar al asesino pero lo que, más miedo les causaba era…Decir que el asesino _quizás_ no fuera humano, aunque para el forense era un chiste suponer algo así. No sabían dar una afirmación clara.

Tuvieron que enterrar al cadáver, los familiares lloraban desconsoladamente porque no había justicia, todo resultaba ser una incógnita en la misteriosa masacre y si esto no se resolvía lo antes posible, otra víctima podría caer.

Algunas de las informaciones del caso se transmitían en cada canal de televisión: donde reporteros daban ciertas hipótesis que hacían caer en la nada, donde la solución estaba a cien kilómetros de ser acertada, ciertamente, causaba una alteración a cada ser humano… _El asesino no es humano, ya no lo es._

—Cada vez, esto se vuelve interesante…—susurraba una silueta, estando sentada en la orilla de la terraza de un edificio y con su espalda encorvada; una cola y unas alas de murciélago estaban como participantes de aquella silueta.

 _«Su estomago hace ruido, le está hablando, le está mostrando el vacio con un eco ruidoso…»_

 **…**

La familia Higurashi veía frecuentemente las noticias, todavía era shockeante todo esto. Kaede y Souta eran entretenidos con videos juegos, solo para que no estén muy al tanto de la situación, aunque ya sabían sobre la masacre. Naomi, viuda con cuatro hijos; gemelas universitarias y después dos menores, uno era estudiante secundario y la otra iba al primario pero estaba acompañada del abuelo, para mantenerse al margen de la familia.

— ¡Es hora de cenar! —le llamaba Naomi, vio como sus hijos se presentaban para cenar.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Kaede con una mirada inocente, su madre sonríe de lado para responderle. — _Ramen Disfruten de la cena._

Cada uno fue _devorando_ la exquisita sopa que había preparado su madre, a veces se detenían para dar una pequeña conversación entre familia, porque anteriormente había un silencio que solía romperse con los truenos de la tormenta y con los diminutos sonidos que hacia los palitos de madera al chocar contra el plato hondo.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

—Bastante bien, aprobé en la prueba de Matemática —respondió Souta al probar otro bocado de la sopa.

— _Felicitaciones, Souta_ —hablaron al unisonó.

—M-Mami mira mi dibujo—decía Kaede al mostrar una hoja de papel con ciertos colores muy llamativos. — _Que tierna._

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? —miro a sus hijas.

— ¿Eh? —Kagome estaba distraída en sus pensamientos. —Hasta ahora tuve una semana muy difícil.

—Kagome, deberías divertirte un poco. —musito Kikyo al sonreírle de lado, ella sabía algo que ni su madre estaba enterada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kikyo? —pregunto crédulamente su madre. No entendía nada.

—Todos deberíamos tener a un novio ¿cierta mamá? —la gemela seguía hablando indirectamente.

— ¿Eh? Claro que sí, quiero conocer a mis nietos algún día. —contesto alegremente.

—C-Cállate Kikyo—susurro Kagome en voz baja. —N-No quiero que me molesten.

De golpe, la azabache se levanta de su silla. —Buen provecho—dijo al retirarse, —La comida estuvo deliciosa. —agrego por ultimo para subir a su habitación. Sin embargo, nadie comprendía ese comportamiento, aunque uno que otro entendía sobre el tema ya que Kikyo tenía un novio y era InuYasha, pero Kagome siempre estaba sola a pesar que también estuvo con el mismo chico: que termino tomando una decisión bastante seria, porque decidió a quien iba acompañarlo por el resto de su vida.

— _¿Kagome está enamorada?_ —podía oír las voces de la planta baja. Ella estaba abrazada a su almohada, quería dormir de alguna forma. Una lagrima roso por su mejilla derecha. —Sesshomaru…Taisho. —lo nombro en voz baja.

 _ **~Flash Black~**_

Un día tranquilo en el aula, ella veía como los estudiantes charlaban con otros, bueno, era el recreo. Por fin un pequeño descanso después de mucho aburrimiento en las explicaciones que daba el profesor. Su mirada parecía buscar a alguien, a ver, estaban _Kikyo e InuYasha_ juntos como de costumbre y con un _Naraku_ muy observador, muy calculador, como que esperaba el momento en que _"la bestia"_ se equivocara. Muchos no se daban cuenta de que, Kagome Higurashi miraba absolutamente todo, obviamente los demás estaban distraídos en las conversaciones. _Miroku y_ una _Sangro_ agarrándole por la oreja izquierda, — _¿A quién fue a coquetear Miroku?_ —se auto cuestionaba pero al ver que el pelinegro tenía un moretón en su ojo derecho ya podía suponerlo, solo le faltaba ver a la chica. — _¡Ayame!_ —reacciono al abrir sus ojos como platos, _Koga_ estaba siendo detenido por su pareja.

— _¡Cálmate Koga, solo me confundió con Sango!_ —replico la pelirroja al jalarlo del brazo.

— _¡No malinterpreten mal las cosas!_ —se defendía Miroku al frotarse la herida que tenía en su ojo.

— _¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos!_ —interrumpió InuYasha con el mismo semblante. Entre _"el lobo" y "La bestia"_ hubo un choque de miradas, como que no le agradaba la idea de verlo a él metido en su asunto.

— _Kikyo…_ —le llamaba Naraku para hablar con ella, manteniendo esa voz frívola e cortante.

— _Aléjate de mí, Naraku._

— _¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!_ —exclamo Kagura estando nerviosa, había notado que _Sesshomaru_ estaba frunciendo entre cejas.

Todos los días era la misma rutina, en el recreo siempre había alguien que quería conquistar al otro. En este caso, no siempre se trataba del entorno que tenía su gemela, sino también asimismo, es decir, podría ser que no lo note pero había alguien más que la deseaba y capaz ella también aunque no lo descubría.

— _S-Sesshomaru…me está viendo_ —se hablo en sus pensamientos, al sentir esa mirada tan frívola, tan fija, no solo le causaba como _escalofríos_ sino también la sonrojaba, esos ojos amarillentos eran tan atrayentes que, suponía que algo escondía. —El medio hermano de Inuyasha…

Sesshomaru la observaba disimuladamente, a veces no la soportaba pero esa joven tenía algo que le atraía y mucho, a diferencia de Kagura que su cariño era más amistoso que amor. Además, cuando está en el grupo de Naraku, es mejor dejarlo así. Porque Onigumo también era muy posesivo.

En la clase de taller básico de dibujo, _Sesshomaru e Naraku_ eran ayudantes de dicha materia, sus edades eran aproximadamente de veintitrés años y el resto de los estudiantes llegaban a una edad entre los veinte años, los ayudantes eran los más avanzados… Aunque las relaciones "románticas" tenían que ser afuera del aula y no adentro. En otras palabras, tampoco estaba mal la relación entre ayudante- estudiante, mientras que no sea adentro de la clase todo sería normal, pero Onigumo no tomaba esos detalles en cuenta ya que su carácter fluía frecuentemente al tratarse de _InuYasha Taisho e Kikyo Higurashi_ , porque en otras materias: el ayudante cursaba junto con ella.

— _Cálmense todos_ —sugirió Sesshomaru con voz pacifica. Por alguna extraña razón, los alumnos lo escucharon y lo respetaron. — _Pueden agarrar sus cosas y retirarse de la clase._ —comento dando como finalizada en el día de hoy. — _Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo o la próxima habrá evaluación por minutos._

Al oír eso, toda la clase quedo en shock. Hasta suplicaron uno que otro alumno, que no lo haga y que no trate de convencer al profesor titular de la clase.

Kagome agarro sus cosas, sus hojas e su mochila verde para retirarse, aunque haya chocado entre brazos con el peli plata, por unos segundos sintió que la agarro de la mano para colocarle algo. Lo vio de reojo y sus mejillas seguían coloradas.

— _S_ - _Sesshomaru…_ —suspiro nerviosa. Al salir del aula, vio que en la palma de su mano tenía un papelito. — _"En el parque Shikon a las tres p.m"_ —leyó, un chico se le estaba insinuando o eso creía ella. Podría ser una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor y para olvidar a un viejo amor…

 _ **~Fin del Flash Black~**_

— _Intentar… Tal vez, me ayude a confiar en el amor._ —se hablo en su mente, tras volver a ver el papelito. —Una nueva oportunidad.

 **…**

El solía ir a entrenar en el gimnasio. No importaba las veces que se quedaba hasta la noche, el quería superarse así mismo. Aparte del estudio, el pelinegro solía entrenar a la salida de la universidad. Su apodo era tomado en cuenta como _Lobo,_ porque anteriormente era solitario y "salvaje" como uno, bueno, su novia le bromeaba de esa manera.

En el día de hoy, había acompañado a cierta pelirroja hasta su casa, después de entrenar tenía que reunirse otra vez con ella, la conversación que habían dejado por la mitad, todavía faltaba terminar. La charla que dejó pendiente tenía que ser con los padres de la joven…

 _ **~Flash Black~**_

—Koga, ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntaba Ayame con voz temblorosa, se acariciaba su panza. —Es urgente. —agrego interrumpiéndole su entrenamiento.

Su pareja dejo de golpear la bolsa de arena para charlar con su novia. Cuando veía ese rostro tan pálido, supuso que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor? —cuestiono con preocupación, podía oír su voz temblorosa. —Estas pálida.

Trago en seco. No sabía _cómo_ empezar a conversar con él, la causa de su palidez era por algo que se entero.

—Q-Quiero…que veas e-esto. —su voz femenina estaba cayendo a un tono más quebrada. Tenía miedo de ver su reacción, también de saber su respuesta. Ayame le había ofrecido una cajita.

— ¿Qué es esto? —interrogo confundido, aunque después dejo de preguntar al leer las instrucciones. —…N-No puede ser. —dijo shockeado.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos para no saber nada de la realidad. Las cosas terminaron de otra manera. Sintiendo ese cálido abrazo rodearla por la cintura, fue lo suficiente para reconfortarla, sabía que no estaba sola: sabe que esto lo podían sobrellevar y mantenerlo entre ellos. Porque ella, estaba embarazada; el test de embarazo lo comprobaba, además era eso lo que contenía la cajita.

—Mis padres no lo saben. —Hablo con voz quebrada, —N-No quiero que se enojen conmigo por decepcionarlos.

—N-No te preocupes, hare lo posible para mantenerlos a ustedes dos…—musito al mirarla fijamente a los ojos, acariciándole las mejillas con sus manos. —Sabes que te amo y no te voy a abandonar, hablaremos con tus padres y lo enfrentare. —aclaraba al abrazarla fuertemente y después acariciaba el vientre.

— _Te amo…Koga._

— _Yo también te amo, Ayame_ —al decir esto, sellaron la escena con un tierno beso.

 _ **~Fin del Flash Black~**_

— _¡Hey!_ —una voz femenina hizo un eco en el gimnasio. El muchacho se alerto por unos segundos, obviamente sabía que estaba completamente solo o ¿Quizás no? Volvió a continuar, golpeando a la bolsa de arena— _¡Koga!_ —se voltea bruscamente para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le pregunto con voz seca, —Sabes que no eres bienvenida. —le advirtió, la odiaba.

—Solo quería hacer las paces contigo, compañero—respondió con una voz seductora. De apoco se le iba insinuando y el iba retrocediendo.

Koga había notado el ir repentino _cambio_ de su compañera. Como que esta vez, no era la típica chica inocente, sabía que se le estaba insinuando y no le agradaba.

—Tengo novia. —le dijo con voz frívola, la miro de reojo. —Eres linda, pero no me gustas. —replico al distanciarla con sus manos para alejarla de su espacio _personal._

— ¿Me estas rechazando? —interrogo la joven, al lanzarle una mirada intimidante. —Koga, yo se que te sientes atraído por mí. —contradijo al fingir estar ilusionada, solía comportarse de manera ingenua.

 _«El espejo puede mostrar algo mas allá de uno…»_

El pelinegro miro disimuladamente un espejo, su rostro cambio completamente al ver la apariencia de la muchacha. Claramente, no era Kagura. Trato de calmarse, su respiración se entre cortaba por la desesperación. Miro hacia la ventana, notando una horrible tormenta que relampagueaba mostrando los rayos en el cielo nocturno: que estaba completamente nublado.

El ambiente se tornaba más peligroso e intenso. Cada relámpago hacia agitar mas el corazón de Koga, _¿Por qué?_ Porque logro ver la verdadera apariencia de Kagura y lo peor fue cuando vio esos ojos carmesí.

— ¿Qué sucede, Koga? —le volvió a interrogar, al tenerlo atrapado contra la pared. — ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —respondió irritado. —Ayame me necesita. —musito al empujarla bruscamente.

El súcubo no se iba a dar por vencido, no. Sabia como engañar a los hombres, volviéndose hacia el muchacho; aferrándose por sus hombros pudo besarlo, fue tan fogoso e intenso que de apoco el chico estaba cayendo en sus encantos, logrando una _ilusión_ en los ojos de este. Estaba viendo a Ayame y no a Kagura.

—Amor, entrégate. —le susurraba en su oído, este la seguía, porque cree que estaba con su novia.

—Pero tu condición, Ayame. —contradijo con voz preocupado.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Sus manos se deslizaban con lentitud, el era engañado por las caricias falsas de una _Ayame_ muy provocativa. Los besos fogosos e apasionados también eran falsos, de apoco la victima iba hundiendo en sus encantos. Sus cuerpos desnudos quedaron contra la pared, los manoseos causaba unos gemidos de las complacían al otro. Los jadeos en donde tanto él como ella se estremecían, cada vez daba la necesidad de continuar con todo esto…Aunque, podría terminar de otra forma.

Este se movió para cambiar de posición, donde _Ayame_ quede contra la pared. Los besos de lengua, seguían excitándolo. Ella se aferraba a su cuello, le gustaba provocarlo pero su _apetito_ iba más allá del _sexo,_ y como la tormenta seguía presentándose en su entorno, para ellos era poco importante, lo que si importaba era este momento.

— _¡Ah! Te amo Ayame…_ —le susurro en su oído, por lo que la pelinegra rompió el beso y solo lo observo a los ojos. Una parte de ella le decía que ya no lo haga, pero su nueva mitad le estaba ganando por doble, le hubiese gustado oírlo de _Naraku o_ inclusive, de _Sesshomaru._ Pero de Koga, obviamente no le corresponde oír esa dulce palabra. — _Recuerda que te estás haciendo pasar por su novia. Recuérdalo._ —su nueva conciencia le habla en su mente. Un disgusto sintió Kagura al hacer todo esto, no quería matarlo porque el amaba profundamente a otra persona, de cierta forma le dolía pero esa inocencia crédula de su restante mitad se estaba muriendo por la nueva. — _¡Continua!_ —le ordeno haciendo un eco en su mente, asintió con la cabeza…

De pronto, sus gemidos rebotaban por todo el gimnasio. Cada penetración, cada sacudida de cadera, los movimientos, eran placenteros pero no podían llenar ese enorme hueco que tenía el súcubo, no importa con cuantos se acostaba, solo quería llegar a su único objetivo. A _Sesshomaru Taisho._ Su respiraciones se entre cortaban, porque se sumergía en el _placer_ o más bien digamos, en la _Lujuria:_ uno de los pecados favoritos del Súcubo, también de su versión masculina, el incubo.

— ¡Ah!…Te amo Koga—fingió al aferrarse fuertemente de su cuello, al sentir el miembro encontrándose con su útero. Cuando todo se fue sobrellevando de manera más lenta y a un ritmo más tranquilo, ya tenía que finalizar, Koga no estaba en su corazón pero si en cuerpo…

Cuando todo se detuvo, ella tenía que continuar para saciar su apetito y su sed. Ambos se miraron fijamente, la escena podría ser tierna para los ojos de Koga pero esto tenía que llegar a su fin. Desde su punto de vista, estaba aterrado por ver la enorme sonrisa de su novia; delatando unos afilados dientes, la sonrisa se quebraba de oreja a oreja y los ojos se entornaban rojizos, las uñas se alargaban para clavárselo en sus hombros, haciéndolo gemir de dolor…

— ¡Para Ayame, me estas lastimando! —grito con desesperación, cada vez las uñas le hacían un agujero entre los hombros. Su vista se iba aclarando. — ¡K-Kagura!

—Oh! Me descubriste amor, pero lo bien que la pasamos. —hablo con voz irónica, detrás de su espalda le salían unas alas de murciélago, su cola se movía de un lado a otro. Bruscamente, la cola de demonio le perforaba la pierna, la sangre sobre salto de golpe. —Hay que seguir jugando.

— _¡_ E-Eres una hija de puta, Kagura _!_ —grito para luego quejarse de dolor ya que ella le doblo la herida con su cola.

—Je! Lo sé, además tranquilizare tu sufrimiento, cariño—le decía en un tono peligroso, como si le estaba advirtiendo de lo malo que podía pasar. Clavando sus dientes en el abdomen de su víctima, los gritos desgarradores llegaron después, al sentir como le perforaban la piel, también ver cómo le arrancaba un trozo de carne…Puro canibalismo. Ya no le importaba nada, le agradaba seducir, fingir ser alguien que ya perdió y todo para saciar su gula, su lujuria…Aunque eso cree que le va satisfacer cuando obtenga lo que en verdad quiere.

— _A-Ayame…_ —susurro al ir cerrando sus ojos, lo último que oía fue los mordiscos y los truenos que aturdían todos sus sentidos, sus ojos le causaban una visión; ver a su novia sosteniendo a su bebé entre sus brazos y el acompañándola, como prometió.

Ella masticaba la carne. Había devorando por cerca del cuello, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, la sonrisa nunca desaparecía…

— _¿K-Kagura?_ —una voz femenina interrumpió su cena, levantando la cabeza para ver a la persona. El grito que hizo el súcubo, aturdió los oídos de la joven y hizo que saliera corriendo alterada.

—No puedes huir de mi…Jajaj— rio a carcajadas, al vestirse rápidamente, salió para buscar a su otra víctima.

 **…**

Ruidos que provenían de la cocina, le habían interrumpido el sueño a Kagome. Pestañaba dos veces para despabilarse, pero tenía miedo al escuchar esos ruidos metálicos:

—Kikyo, Kikyo…—trato de despertarla.

— _¿Q-Qué quieres?_ —interrogo soñolienta.

— ¿Escuchaste ese ruido?

— _Kagome, debe ser el gato no te preocupes._ —respondió para continuar durmiendo.

—Ehmm…No lo sé, iré a revisar. —aviso para salir de la habitación.

— _Como quieras._

La muchacha bajaba por las escaleras, sosteniendo entre sus manos el palo de la escoba. Cuidadosa e silenciosa con cada paso que daba, para llegar hasta la cocina.

—N-No puede ser…—comento nerviosa, sus ojos temblorosos se abrieron como si fueran platos, estaba asustada pero a la vez, sorprendida.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Según Word: 2.990 palabras.**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, me alegra saber que les agrade este fanfic… :v tratare de hacerlo tan gore como pueda xD o por lo menos, más sangriento… u.u me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, últimamente ando con una inspiración muy corta, como que escribo y dejo el fic por la mitad D': … Bueno capaz llegue a los seis o cinco capítulos o quizas sean cuatro :D, todo depende de mí limite xD**_

 _ **Sobre la relación de Sesshomaru y Kagome puede que sea un poquito lento, aunque en este caso, :v el señorito se le insinuó primero a ella. Jajaj. Capaz ocurra algo mas entre ellos… U.U no se enojen por lo de Koga, hasta a mi me dolió escribir esa parte, descubran en el resto de los capítulos quienes siguen en la lista Kagura…**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :3 y Espero que les guste este capítulo jejej.**_

* * *

 _~This is Halloween, This is Halloween~ cantaba ella esperando la fecha._ — _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


	3. Sangrienta tentacion

_**Aclaraciones**_ _: Este capítulo seria el final, ¿Por qué tan corto? Ehm…pensé hacer como máximo cuatro capítulos pero como ando con corto tiempo, preferí dale un final a este fic jeje pero será largito… Habrá lemmon puede que sea calificació la muerte de algunos personajes jejej. Antes que nada, fue un placer participar en estos retos, ya los extrañaba…Quizás vuelva a participar en otros jejej n.n_

 _ **Según Word:**_ _3.840 palabras._

 _ **Palabras utilizadas en el capítulo 1:**_ _Sangre,_ _ **Capitulo 2:**_ _Tormenta y gritos desgarradores, y_ _ **Capitulo 3:**_ _Té caliente._

 _(Letra cursiva entre "") POV de Sesshomaru._

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Sangrienta tentación.**_

* * *

 _«Cuando termina el pecado, llega el castigo…»_

 _ **~Flash Black~**_

 _Diez años atrás~_

Tres niñas se divertían en los columpios. Ambas reían y gritaban de alegría, tanta diversión al jugar entre las tres. Cada una de ellas, tenían colgado como obsequio: collares que representaban al "mito" de la perla de Shikon; las niñas tenían una edad aproximada a los diez años, Kikyo tenía una perla de color rojo, la perla de Kagome era azul y la de Kagura de color violeta, ciertamente, se trataba de una unión de colores que combinaban. Entre ellas se habían regalado ese obsequio tan apreciado.

Existía un lazo especial entre ellas, las perlas lo explicaban todo. _¿Cómo se conocieron?_ Bueno, las niñas se conocían desde el jardín de infantes, hasta que lograron reencontrarse en la primaria.

— ¡ _Amigas para siempre_! —exclamaron al unisonó. Mientras que llevaban un cierto ritmo en los columpios, un ritmo igualitario.

—Gracias por el regalo, chicas—le agradecía gentilmente Kagura. Una niña tan cálida, tan alegre y llena de vida, extrovertida como sus amigas…Con el tiempo, ese lazo amistoso se fue transformando pero continuaba siendo unido.

 _Actualmente,_ la amistad continuaba "remando". Esa amistad tendía de un hilo muy fino, en especial: entre Kagome y Kagura, porque había alguien en el medio y la cuestión se trataba de un hombre.

 _ **~Fin del Flash Black~**_

— _N-No puede ser—_ su voz había alertado al súcubo, quien había traído un brazo y seguía buscando más carne, _¡¿De quién sería ese brazo?!_ Kagome estaba tan asustada, sus piernas temblaban y la respiración se entrecortaba. Viendo aquellos ojos carmesí tan brillantes como la lava: a ella la congelaba. La luz se prendió por un segundo, estando boquiabierta y con una tan impactante…Había descubierto al causante de todo esto. — _¡Kagura!_ _—_ claramente, ya no era su amiga porque esa mirada perdida era irreconocible, también el físico demostraba su verdadera naturaleza o más bien, de aquel ser que se introdujo en su interior… _Un súcubo._

— _¡A-Ah!_ _—_ su grito agudo rompió los vidrios de la ventana, al ver como la otra se distraía cubriéndose de los fragmentos, ella se lanzó hacia la joven para morderle en su brazo derecho dejándola marcada con algunas manchas de sangre, obviamente al principio hubo forcejeo pero Kagura era más fuerte, al lograr su cometido, después salió de inmediatamente sin hacer ningún rodeo.

Todo este escándalo asusto a toda la familia Higurashi, algo no estaba bien. Cuando Naomi, el abuelo y Kikyo bajaron por las escaleras; vieron a una Kagome shockeada e acorralada a una esquina de la cocina, aun no podía creer lo que había visto.

— ¿Qué paso hermana? —pregunto Kikyo al pestañar dos veces para despabilarse, se acercó hacia ella para interrogarla.

— ¡Hija, habla ¿qué sucedió?! —su madre apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de la azabache. La sacudió para hacerla reaccionar.

— ¡Responde, Kagome ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre?

— _¿R-Recuerdan al guardia del c-cementerio?_ _—_ hablo con voz entre cortada, se frotaba su herida.

—S-Sí. —asintieron al unísono. — ¿A quién viste hija? —interrogo su madre, todavía estaba asustada.

— _A-Aunque no me crean, fue…Fue K-Kagura —_ respondió entre lágrimas, ellos entre cruzaban miradas por tal respuesta… _Quizás estaba equivocada, ¿Por qué Kagura?_ La muchacha saco de su bolsillo una colita para sujetar el cabello que estaba manchada con sangre. Su hermana gemela lo reconoció y aun en sí, no lo podía creer.

La situación ya estaba por la mitad, lo que la familia no sabía era que… Cuando Kagome fue mordida por Kagura, recibió una parte de ese _ser_. Sin embargo, también le ofreció ver los recuerdos de su amiga; las personas que la transformaron en _eso,_ cuando mato a su primera víctima, hasta los recuerdos de su infancia y llegando a la actualidad, donde en su mente demostraba claramente que quería estar con Sesshomaru pero este la rechazaba. Y las listas de los chicos que seguía, cada uno ya estaba marcado con una equis roja…Tras profundizar aún más aquellos recuerdos, de pronto se fue quebrando con su llanto…

—Kagome. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto el abuelo, al abrazarla fuertemente.

— _T-Tengan c-cuidado—_ respondió con un nudo en su garganta, Kikyo le ofrecía un té caliente para que se calmara. — _K-Kagura me mordió y-y, conservo sus recuerdos._ _—_ Miro a su hermana, — _Kikyo, cuida a tu novio…_

— ¿Qué dices? —reacciono perpleja. — _Ella vendrá por él_

 _«Pronto llegara el final del pecado…»_

Al día siguiente, la universidad estuvo de duelo por el fallecimiento de tres personas, los policías al principio anunciaron hallar dos cadáveres pero al parecer llegaron a encontrar otro cuerpo. Durante el mediodía, las cintas amarillas rodeaban algunas partes de dicho establecimiento; profesores, padres de las víctimas, estudiantes e ayudantes estuvieron presentes. El forense había identificado a los cadáveres, _Koga,_ un estudiante,que fue hallado completamente desnudo, con algunos detalles que identificaban que había tenido _relaciones sexuales,_ su cuerpo quedo semi abierto por la parte de su panza, al parecer su asesino se estuvo entreteniendo un rato más y también lo diría por los otros cuerpos hallados; el siguiente se trataba de un cuerpo femenino, _Sango,_ otra estudiante y compañera del sujeto anterior, le faltaba un brazo izquierdo, terriblemente fue desgarrada por todo su cuerpo, las heridas eran profundas hasta le cortaron la cabeza, lo más extraño es que sus órganos estaban intactos, el cadáver fue encontrado por los pasillos de la facultad, al parecer la victima estuvo huyendo de su asesino y el tercer cuerpo, fue hallado en el escritorio de la catedra de artística, reconocido como _Naraku,_ un ayudante de dicha carrera: desnudo y con los mismos detalles que identificaban sobre una _relación sexual,_ su cuerpo estaba abierto, tanto como sus brazos y piernas estaban abiertas, como que le desgarro la carne para sacarle los huesos, pero desaparecieron algunos órganos como el intestino grueso, el hígado y el corazón.

—Que horrible, el asesino es un terrible _hijo de puta—_ comento un policía al ver tal escena. — _Probablemente se trate de una mujer, despechada—_ escucho por parte del forense.

Kikyo estaba siendo abrazada por InuYasha, Kagome forcejeaba para zafarse de Sesshomaru, pero ninguna de las dos pudo escapar. Ayame e Miroku trataron de consolarse mutuamente por la horrible tragedia de su pareja, los padres de los estudiantes estaban shockeados por la peor noticia que pudieron recibir, perder a sus hijos, todo esto se necesitaba un explicación más lógica, aun no la encontraban.

Del otro lado de la calle, estaban los tres sujetos que habían enterrado el cuerpo de Kagura, terminaron siendo policías. Ni siquiera se sintieron culpables tras estos asesinatos, tampoco ellos saben lo que sucedió.

— _¡Koga!_ _—_ exclamo la pelirroja al ver como sacaban el cuerpo de su novio.

— _¡Necesito ver a Sango!_ _—_ reacciono Miroku al acercarse a la policía. — _"¡Hermana!"_ _—_ había reconocido la voz de Kohaku. Era su turno de hacerse responsable del hermano menor de su novia.

— _Naraku…—_ Taisho pronunciaba su nombre con seriedad, él era su compañero, no un simple ayudante de aula.

—Esos sujetos son los culpables—murmuraba por lo bajo la azabache, cuando vio a los otros tres policías, descubriendo las identidades de cada uno. —Ellos corrompieron el alma de Kagura.

—Sesshomaru, llévate a Kagome. Yo me iré con Kikyo. —avisaba su medio hermano al irse con su novia.

—Vamos, necesitas despejarte. —le hablo al tomarla de la mano, la reacción de Higurashi fue otra pero su mente y su corazón todavía perduraba el dolor.

—Sesshomaru…

Ambos se habían ido a comer en un pequeño bar. Al principio, la joven no probaba ningún bocado pero su acompañante le insistía, le parecía raro salir con ella ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener citas pero por suerte no se sintió incómodo:

— ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? —cuestionaba ella al comer un poco de su ensalada.

—…No me gusta ver a alguien sufrir—contesto secamente, la miro fijamente a los ojos. —Te vi llorar.

La azabache dejo de comer su ensalada. Ahora entendía, Entonces _¿Fue lastima?_ Se decepciono al oír ese comentario, aunque ya suponía que el chico la invito por lastima. Tal vez, ella estaba equivocada o no, pero necesitaba saber algo más, como que todo aun no le cierra, — ¿Sentiste lastima? —Pregunto con voz quebrada, —Dime la verdad, Sesshomaru.

Este negó con la cabeza y la expresión del rostro de ella cambio completamente. Estaba perpleja, el muchacho se levantó de su asiento, sin antes dejar algo de dinero para pagar la cuenta; le ofreció su mano a la joven para invitarla a caminar, ni siquiera dudo en aceptar:

— ¿Quieres saber porque te invite? —cuestiono al sonreír de lado. Su acompañante asentía con la cabeza, sintió curiosidad. —Solo te diré tres palabras, sonrisa, mirada y hermosa.

— _Sesshomaru…—_ al oír eso, quedo colorada como tomate.

Del otro lado de la vereda estaba Kagura, con una mirada completamente perdida, hacia un ruido con sus dientes al verlos juntos caminando. Kagome había sentido esa mirada pesada sobre sí misma, al voltear la ve; quedando paralizada no sabía cómo reaccionar, además miro como su amiga se relamía sus labios ante la presencia de Sesshomaru, eso la congelo por completo. Tenía miedo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Interrogo confundido, — ¿A quién viste?

Un colectivo paso tapando la presencia de la pelinegra y cuando termino de pasar, no estaba nadie del otro lado.

—N-No sucede nada, y no vi a nadie—contesto nerviosa, —Mejor cuéntame. —cambio el tema.

—De acuerdo. —acepto pero todavía sospechaba de ella. —Por dónde empezar…

 _ **~Flash Black~**_

"… _Había oído unos lloriqueos que provenían del baño de mujeres, luego oí una segunda voz femenina, cuando apenas la vi desde la entrada, descubrí que se trataba de Sango. Torture a mí mente para que haga memoria, tenía algunas personas fichadas en mis recuerdos: las preguntas que me cuestionaba siempre era… ¿A quien acompañaba siempre Sango? ¿Por qué sabia su nombre? Fácil, yo soy el que pasa lista cuando los titulares no están. —Kagome Higurashi…—la recordé por el dúo que hacían ellas dos cuando dibujaban o cuando compartían los materiales._

 _Justamente, me había cruzado con mi compañero Naraku Onigumo, quien estaba acompañado por Kagura, no voy a mentir que es linda…Pero no me llamaba la atención, aparte supuse que algo tenían estos dos, una relación de ayudante-estudiante pero mientras que estén lejos del aula…No habría problema alguno, supongo._

— _¿Qué le sucede a Higurashi?_ _—le cuestionaba a aquellos dos, se supone que no debería importarme pero la forma que le calmaba su compañera, no sabía si decir que se trataba de un novio o de cosas de situaciones amorosas._

—Se trata que InuYasha termino con ella. — _escuche de parte de la alumna, era de esperarse. Me parecía raro, aunque todo esto era por su culpa porque ya lo había visto con alguien, con la estudiante Kikyo Hugurashi…La gemela, InuYasha cayó muy bajo._

—Es raro que provenga de ti, Sesshomaru— _hablo Naraku estando extrañado por mi preocupación, hasta a mí me asombra sentir esta extraña atención hacia una estudiante. —_ … ¿Te gusta?

— ¡N-Naraku! — _reacciono molesta Kagura, creo que no le gusto ese comentario. ¿Qué le sucede? Si ella debe estar saliendo con mi compañero._

—… _N-No—fui cortante como de costumbre y logre convencerlo para que no sigan interrogando. —No me esperen._

 _«Cada día, la deseaba más y más…No entendía sus sentimientos.»_

 _Cada día, de cada clase…Esa mujer me atraía más y más, había reprochado a InuYasha por dañar de esa manera a una joven, aunque castigarlo no valía la pena porque él era un rebelde, una bestia, porque nunca nos llevamos bien. Nuestro padre pidió que nos llevemos bien pero dudo que suceda eso. Esa chica, a pesar de su dolor, de su desilusión, de su tristeza, ella era fuerte; cuando me acercaba para aconsejarle algunas técnicas para que dibuje, solía leer esos ojos cafés, probablemente ella haya hecho lo mismo… Pero tenía un cierto aire a mi difunta novia, Rin. No soy de creer en esas cosas de la reencarnación pero ella se parecía o capaz esté equivocado…_

—… _Algún día la invitare a salir—dije en voz baja, asegurándome de que sucederá."_

Más adelante, Sesshomaru Taisho logro su cometido, solo que había entregado su número de celular, que ocurrió en un simple tropiezo. Además, ya tuvieron muchos tropiezos donde sus miradas se habían cruzado. Ahí el interés mutuo comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

 _ **~Fin del Flash Black~**_

Seguían su recorrido por el parque Shikon, las tenciones fueron relajando y fue mejor cuando lograron tomarse de la mano.

—Entonces…No fue por lastima. —comento tratando de aclarar algunas cosas.

—No, no fue por lastima. —afirmaba Sesshomaru, al mirarla fijamente a los ojos. —…Me gustas. —confeso sin hacer ningún enredo para decírselo. Esperaba la respuesta de su acompañante.

—Y-Yo…

Más adelante, ella se frotaba mucho en su herida, en la mordida que le había dejado Kagura; le ardía su brazo pero después afectaba a su cuerpo, lentamente su vista se nublaba, hizo un gemido de dolor y fue abrazando su estomago, tenía miedo…

— _¡K-Kagome!_ —escucho la voz masculina, al sentir el peso de su cuerpo derrumbarse en el suelo. — _¡K-Kagome despierta!_ —estaba alterado, porque un inesperado desmayo.

 **…**

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntaba la joven mirando una agradable decoración. — ¿Qué me paso?

— _Estas en mi departamento, te desmayaste en la mitad del recorrido. El doctor dijo que se te subió la presión._ —respondía este, sentándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

—Gracias, Sesshomaru. —le agradecía cálidamente. —Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

— _Son las nueve de la noche._ —contesto secamente al ver su reloj de muñeca.

— ¡¿Qué? Mi madre debe estar preocupada! —reacciono alterada, porque el día había pasado tan rápido.

— _No te preocupes, ya le avise a tu madre._

—…Etto, gracias de nuevo.

Algo no estaba bien y Kagome lo sabía, lo sentía. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy de golpe, otra vez, esa desesperación interna la estaba provocando, sus ojos cafés estaban cambiando a un color carmesí, su cuerpo le pedía poseerlo…De apoco, esos gritos internos la estaban consumiendo y a ella no le quedo otra que obedecer.

— _¿Qué te sucede?_ —cuestionaba Sesshomaru, al ver como su acompañante quedo sobre él.

—Quiero hacerlo…—respondió con voz seductora, el peli plata quedo anonadado por la respuesta. _¿Lo va hacer?_

 _«Un deseo, un pecado…Una tentación.»_

 **…**

— ¡InuYasha ten cuidado! —exclamo Kikyo al empujar a su pareja que andaba en bóxers. Kagura intento seducir al joven, hasta Miroku estaba presente; al parecer había una pequeña reunión en la casa del pelinegro, obviamente se trataba de una reunión para consolar a sus dos compañeros.

El súcubo interrumpió a "la bestia" cuando se estaba cambiando. Ahora solo le faltaban tres chicos: _Miroku, InuYasha y Sesshomaru._ Quería acabar con estos dos de una buena vez, ya lo había hecho con Naraku y con Koga, ahora era su turno. Kikyo e Ayame estaba sorprendidas por la verdadera apariencia de su amiga, estaban asustadas y no sabían cómo calmar la situación.

— ¡InuYasha es mío! —grito con un horrible chirrido. Su voz aguda rompía los tímpanos de las personas presentes. Se lanzo bruscamente hacia él para morderle en su cuello.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, maldita zorra!

— ¡Hija de puta recibe esto! —Ayame le pego con la pala e hizo que ese _ser_ chocara contra la pared, rompiendo algunos cuadros, los vidrios caían a su alrededor.

— ¡Maldita zorra, debí matarte como hice con Koga! —se altero molesta, —Ups! Creí que lo sabías. También asesine a Sango y a Naraku por ser testigos.

— ¿Tu mataste a Koga? —interrogo perpleja.

—Claro que sí, me hice pasar por ti para poder acostarme con él. —contesto con una voz maliciosa, quería provocar su ira. —Además, lo disfruto mucho…Hasta me dijo "Te amo"

— ¡Cállate, Cállatee! —se altero la pelirroja, bruscamente se fue a golpearla con la pala. Kikyo trato de detenerla por su estado.

—S-Suficiente, Ayame. —interrumpió agarrando la pala. — ¡No vale la pena!

—P-Pero el mato a mi novio, al padre de mi hijo. —hablo con voz quebrada, las lagrimas rosaban sus mejillas. — _Debes ser fuerte, por Koga, por tu hijo_ —escuchaba lo que le decía su amiga.

— ¡Kagura! —reacciono Miroku e InuYasha para ir a atraparla.

— _¡Nos vemos idiotas!_

—Entonces…ella fue quien mato a esos hombres—comento el peli plata al ver como el súcubo se alejaba volando.

—Ella mato a Naraku, al pobre guardia del cementerio y a Koga— decía su novia con tristeza. Sentía pena por el futuro que depararía a Ayame.

—…También asesino a Sango—insinuaba su compañero al quedar arrodillado delante de la pelirroja, quebrándose en el llanto, tantas cosas que tenían planeado y terminaron de esa manera…No lo podía creer.

— _Miroku…_ —la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente, — _Tranquilo, ya pasara, ya recibirá su castigo_ —le susurraba en el oído.

— _Ayame…Yo…_

— _L-Lo sé, no lo digas._

— _Y-Yo…Quiero acompañarte y cuidar a ese bebé._ —comento dejándola perpleja, al igual que sus otros compañeros que habían oído eso.

—Me alegra oír eso. —musito Kikyo al sonreír de lado. — _Yo también._ —Escucho de parte de su novio.

 **…**

Sus labios se iban uniendo una y otra vez. Al despojarse de sus ropas, el hombre la tomaba de la cintura para juntarla a su cuerpo, los labios seguían siendo tiernos, fogosos e apasionados; las caricias recorrían ambas figuras, tanto masculino como femenino. En los besos, sus lenguas jugaban enredándose y saboreándose, solían morderse los labios del otro para provocar. El inclinaba su cabeza para enfocarse en los senos de su acompañante: apretando con suavidad y con el otro succionaba, también al hacer eso jugueteaba con el pezón tocándolo con su lengua húmeda…

—Ahmm…—jadeaba ella disfrutando del momento, sus ojos solían brillarse de un color carmesí. Su apetito no se debía a comerse a su víctima, sino dar placer y recibirlo. Sesshomaru seguía continuando con el recorrido, el también la deseaba…desde el principio. Sus besos pausados causaban jadeos placenteros de parte de Kagome, paso por el vientre hasta bajar con lentitud e suavidad por la zona prohibida; se detuvo por unos segundos para luego continuar, por lo visto, su acompañante no había demostrado ningún temor. — _¿Eres virgen?_ —cuestiono antes de empezar. —S-Si. —asintió. El sonrió de lado, con cuidado, fue introduciendo su lengua húmeda adentro de aquella zona prohibida, —A-Ahmm…—jadeo, arrugando con su mano derecha las sabanas. Podía sentir ese jugueteo adentro, cada vez la esta excitando, la estaba estimulando.

Enredaba sus dedos en el cabello plateado de su acompañante, seguía moviendo su lengua, de los jadeos llegaron los pequeños e placenteros gemidos femeninos…

— ¡A-Ahm… Sesshomaru, seguí, segui! —sus gemidos eran una linda música para el muchacho, hasta logro que de esa estimulación saliera _algo._ Se relamió, sonreía de lado quería seguir con esto. Volvió a besarla tan apasionado, — _Te amo, Te amo tanto…_ —comentaba este al darle beso tras beso. —Y-Yo también te amo, te amo, Sesshomaru.

Ella colocaba sus manos en aquel miembro, jalándolo con suavidad teniendo la misma intención que su amante, para estimularlo. —K-Kagome…—la nombro al sentir sus suaves manos alrededor de su miembro. De apoco, fue colocándolo adentro de su boca, un suspiro placentero se le escapo de los labios de este, le estaba gustando; con suavidad e tranquilidad, ella fue jugando con el miembro, lamiendo y después chupando, — _¡A-Ahmm, K-Kagome…Sigue!_ —para ser su primera vez, parecía una experta, o eso solo creía. Las travesuras dentro de su boca seguían divirtiéndose…Pero todo llegaba a un cierto punto. Alejándose, se cubrió su boca mientras que sus mejillas estaban rojas, no creo que sea de vergüenza, sino de que lo había disfrutado.

Luego, sus cuerpos se fueron uniendo. Sesshomaru se puso sobre ella, para empezar de una buena vez con la siguiente parte; con cuidado, fue introduciendo su miembro en el sexo de su amante, los movimientos de caderas fueron tomando un proceso lento, sus cuerpos estaban sudando. — ¡A-Ah, quiero más…mas, Sesshomaru! —pronunciaba su nombre con voz placentera, los gemidos dejaban mucho que desear y parecían pedir mas y mas. Y él lo hizo, de apoco fue aumentando el movimiento de caderas, con un proceso de embestirla pero cuidadosamente y suavemente, Kagome se aferraba a él, enredando sus brazos por su cuello, cada vez la acercaba a su cuerpo, este le tocaba su muslos trataba de no clavarle las uñas…

— ¡A-Ah…S-Sesshomaru! —Sus gemidos femeninos rebotaban como ecos en la habitación, — ¡T-Te amo!

— _¡A-Ah, te deseo, te deseo tanto K-Kagome!_ —jadeo manteniendo la embestida de su caderas. La cama se movía de un lado a otro, por lo brusco que eran ambos. Ya estaba al borde del clímax, el éxtasis los estaban envolviendo en la lujuria, un pecado y una tentación adictiva, muy adictiva.

— _¡A-Ah…ya…ya!_ —reacciono la joven entrando en su primer orgasmo. Fogoso, apasionante e lujurioso, podrían ser las palabras para describir a Sesshomaru en la cama, también estaba la ternura y el cariño, el tenia tanta experiencia para satisfacerla de esa manera…

Los movimientos de caderas fueron yendo un poco más lentos, ella también había estado sobre él, solo que la azabache movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro, manteniendo adentro de su _útero,_ el _pene_ de su acompañante, continuaba con ese proceso hasta sentir algo que la llenaba…Separándose, sus cuerpos se rindieron en la cama, el último beso para terminar su encuentro fue dado de forma tierna e dulce, el joven la tapaba con una sabana azul, solo para cubrirla del frio…Esta noche, había pasado algo tan hermoso para ambos.

— _T-Te amo_ —dijeron al unisonó con una voz entre cortada, trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Higurashi se había movido hacia el lado derecho para leer un mensaje de su celular:

 _-¡Kagome salgan de ahí, Kagura va por ustedes! Ella mato a Sango, a Koga y a Naraku, ella fue la causante de todo… Trato de matar a InuYasha y a Miroku, ¡ahora quiere a Sesshomaru!_

 _Kikyo…-_

Cuando termino de leer. Sus ojos se abrieron más, al notar la presencia de ella. Estaba ahí parada, delante de la cama, mirando con desilusión a Sesshomaru…

— ¿Kagura? —La nombro confundido, — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarte, Sesshomaru…Yo te amaba… ¿Por qué, porque? —estaba tan molesta que su ira no podía controlar, odiaba demasiado a su mejor amiga, así que trato de lastimarla con su cola de demonio pero le lastimo en el brazo izquierdo de su _amor platónico_ , después le roso el cuello.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —reacciono Higurashi, al sacarlo de la cama para protegerlo. Lo volvió a cubrir con una sabana, la herida de su brazo estaba profunda. — ¡Resiste, no me dejes!

—…N-No lo hare.

Kagome fue vistiéndose para enfrentarse a una Kagura completamente distinta. Sacando un cuchillo del cajón, fue bruscamente hacia ella, demostrando toda su ira e venganza por la muerte de sus amigos…

 _«No siempre uno tendrá lo que quiere o ¿sí? Los pecados cometidos traerán sus castigos correspondidos…»_

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —cuestionaba, al ir flotando sus pies del suelo. Estaba volando, no se esperaba que su contrincante podía hacer lo mismo, asique bruscamente fue hacia ella para clavarle una y otra vez el cuchillo, no importa cuántas veces pueda apuñalarla total, la pelinegra se regeneraba, algo tenía como debilidad pero… ¡¿Qué?! Ya nada importaba, esa mujer ya no era su amiga, ya no era la Kagura que conocía. La perla de Shikon que se habían obsequiado había entornado un color obscuro.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntaba dolorida, al sentir como la cola de demonio había rozado su pierna derecha. — _Tres sujetos que me dieron una nueva vida._ —escucho la respuesta.

Estuvieron forcejeando por un par de horas, puñetazos e raspones quedaban marcados en cada parte de su cuerpo. Logro quitarle el collar, el cuerpo de su amiga se había caído como si nada al suelo, rompiendo una mesita… — _Mátame…Kagome_ —pidió una voz inocente. Le había entregado un sobre que tenia los nombres de Nana y de Kana. — _Dásela a ellas…Quiero recibir su perdón._

—De acuerdo, Kagura. —Asintió. Agarrando el sobre. Elevando sus manos hacia arriba, sosteniendo el cuchillo entre sus manos, el Alma de Kagura estaba débil, estaba muerta pero el súcubo le había dado fuerza... Apuñalándola en el corazón, dándole un descanso eterno y digno. A pesar de las cosas que había hecho se merecía el perdón…

 _«Ese ser desapareció, volvió su lado inocente pero ya era demasiado tarde, no quería vivir, no quería sufrir mas.»_

…

 _~Querida Nana y Kanna;_

 _Me disculpo por la arrepentían despedida. Me lo merecía, lo admito. El motivo por la cual me he suicidado fue porque inconscientemente he matado a mis compañeros hasta al pobre guardia, no fue mi intensión, se los juro, algo despertó dentro de mí que no puedo explicarlo, mate a Naraku, a Koga, a Sango…Soy la culpable, mi castigo se merece con mi suicidio…Pero antes de irme y decir adiós, las quiero mucho amigas, Kikyo y Kagome…gracias por liberarme de este ser, liberaron mi alma quebrada, esa no era yo. Discúlpenme, InuYasha, Miroku, no quería lastimarlos…_

 _He amado a Naraku con locura pero esa locura se fue por el lado de Sesshomaru, mi amor platónico. Lo quería, lo deseaba pero me descontrole tanto que lo lastime, no quería hacerlo._

 _¡Nana, Kanna…Las quiero muchísimo!_

 _Nos vemos, no me gusta decir "adiós"_

 _Kagura~_

Una semana después, los policías hallaron los cuerpos de tres oficiales que estaban en su entorno, Yukiteru, Tom y Choi, habían razones para que estén muertos, su asesino al parecer estuvo investigando el pasado de cada uno y aquellos tres se merecían la muerte, también cuando se supo que ellos habían secuestrado a Kagura…El archivo de estos tres quedo en el olvido pero será recordado como una lección para los delincuentes que creen en estas cosas…

En el cementerio, todos estaban reunidos para visitar a su amiga difunta, cada uno arrojando una rosa de diferentes colores, en sus rostros reflejaban la tristeza.

— _Que descanse en paz…Kagura_ —hablaron al unisonó, Miroku e Ayame trataban de no guardarle tanto rencor pero de todas formas fue su amiga también. Sesshomaru tenía un yeso en su brazo izquierdo, recién dado de alta, acompañando a su novia junto con el resto de sus amigos…Ya nada sería como antes pero tratarían de hacer cada uno una vida feliz…

—Nos vemos chicos, tenemos que ir a visitar a Koga y a Sango—musito el pelinegro al sonreír de manera torcida.

—Entiendo, vayan. —acepto InuYasha, dejándolos ir. —Nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos que ir a solucionar algunos temas con el médico.

—Nos vemos después hermana ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, Kikyo.

Ambos permanecieron observando la tumba de Kagura, ahora si podía descansar en paz, después de tantas cosas que había cometido, una parte de su inocencia nunca se fue y además fue consiente ante su otro ser que se había transformado en un Súcubo.

—Hubiera sido lindo ser su novio pero…ella amaba a Naraku. —hablo el peli plata, al sentir lástima por ella.

—Sesshomaru…Lo lamento. Ella no consiguió lo que quería, solo lo empeoro. —Dijo la azabache con voz quebrada, —Ella cometió varios pecados y termino siendo castigada.

—Lo sé, pero quizás…Alguien la transformo así. —al decir esto, su novia había recordado que había matado a los tres bandidos que transformaron a su amiga. — ¿Sucede algo?

—N-No amor, vamos que tenemos un turno. —cambio el tema, al frotarse su panza.

—Bueno vámonos. —le tomaba de la mano y a la vez, le besaba en su frente.

Aquella mordida le había dado unos poderes para mantenerse al margen de todo. Además, el apetito que tenia ella solo se trataba de su antojo y no de una _sangrienta tentación,_ no iba a andar por la oscuridad a matar personas de su entorno, ni mucho menos de personas inocentes. Tal vez se haya vuelto mitad súcubo pero eso no afectaba en l mas mínimo, con el tiempo podía controlarse, pero si lograba satisfacer necesidades _lujuriosas…_ Pero por el momento, debía cuidarse por el pequeño feto que crecía en su vientre…Y eso todos lo sabían.

 _«Después de la tragedia, se trata de empezar una nueva vida…Llevando uno adentro. Eso es lo que todos llamarían felicidad.»_

* * *

 _ **Fin~**_

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fanfic, es un placer como dije en participar otra vez en este reto, espero que les guste… u.u no me maten por las muertes de ciertos personajes pero todo llegaría con el castigo, como le paso a Kagura…**

— **¿Alguna duda?**

 **Si es sobre Kagome o sobre la historia en sí, pueden mandarme un mensaje privado n.n, con gusto les contestare las preguntas.**

— **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Mihaela-Taka**

 **Aritsuki426**

 **Mimato bombom kou**

 **Guest (ajaj gracias por comentar)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic :3 en algún momento hare otro de terror…Quizás, pero eso ya será aparte jajaj**

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**

 **~Happy Halloween~**


End file.
